Broken Elevators
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Cadley. Camteen. Thirteen and Cameron get stuck in a broken down elevator together. You can guess what happens. Rated M. Reviews are loved!


**Broken Elevators**

**Rated M**

**A/N: Thirteen and Cameron are in an elevator at the end of a night shift when it breaks down. They end up having to spend the night there while they wait for maintenance.**

**Please review and enjoy!!!**

"Do you want to go down?" Thirteen asked an exhausted Cameron as she stepped into the elevator.

"What?!" Cameron looked shocked.

"I meant down _a floor_." Thirteen chuckled as she pressed the lobby number.

"Yea, I'm going the same place you are." Cameron replied as she yawned as she rested on the wall of the elevator.

"Okie doke." Thirteen said as she rested next to Cameron. "You look tired."

"Today felt like it lasted forever." Cameron yawned into her hand.

Thirteen nodded. She wasn't feeling too tired but then again, she wasn't running around the ER all day. She was sitting in the diagnostics room, dealing with House's antics.

"Well, at least you'll be able to get some sleep soon." Thirteen smiled sheepishly at the blonde.

There was a rickety sound and the elevator dropped three feet, making the girls scream and cling to each other.

They fell to the ground. Thirteen fell on top of Cameron. The girls lay there stunned for a moment before Thirteen awkwardly climbed off the girl. She offered her hand to the blonde and helped her get back to her feet.

"What the hell just happened?" Cameron rubbed her head.

"The elevator just broke down, genius." Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"_Sorry_." Cameron mumbled.

"Sorry." Thirteen said apologetically. "I didn't mean it." She mumbled.

"Yea, it's ok." Cameron said. "What are we going to do?"

Thirteen pulled out her cell phone. "I'm going to call 911. You push the panic button."

"I hope that was all sarcasm." Cameron replied, realizing there was no panic button.

"It was." Thirteen tossed back.

"Then who are you calling?" Cameron asked.

"The main desk of the hospital." Thirteen replied, searching through her phone's contacts.

Cameron groaned as she sat down. "I just wanted to go home and sleep." She said as she buried her head in her hands.

"We'll be out of here soon enough." Thirteen replied reassuringly as she held her phone to her ear. "This is Dr. Hadley." She said to the secretary on the line. "The elevator just broke down. Dr. Cameron is in here with me. Don't tell House." Thirteen saw Cameron smirk out of the corner of her eye, making her smirk too. Thirteen mumbled a few more things in the phone and closed it.

"What did they say?" Cameron asked as she stood up.

"We're going to be stuck here for the night." Thirteen said carefully, afraid of the stressed blonde's reaction. Cameron's eyes widened.

"What?!" She half-screamed and half-whined.

"They got me on the phone with the mechanic of the hospital and he said they heard the crash but it was an electronic glitch meaning that they can't just come in here and take us out without getting everyone electrocuted." Thirteen tried to say in one breath.

Cameron groaned and rested on the elevator door.

Thirteen crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "You are so upset, aren't you?" She teased.

Cameron glared at her. "_Of course _I am."

Thirteen smirked. "Why?" She said with a jokingly flirtatious smirk. "You get to spend time with _me_!"

Cameron's slight smile turned into a wider one. "You're _funny_." Cameron laughed as she grabbed Thirteen's shoulder and shook her.

Thirteen giggled. "You are so out of it, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Cameron nodded her head and leaned into Thirteen, hugging the younger doctor. Thirteen stepped back awkwardly, trying to support the other woman's weight. She wrapped her arms around the blonde to help hold her up. Cameron closed her eyes. Thirteen pushed Cameron away until she realized that the older doctor was practically asleep in her arms.

"Cameron." Thirteen said, trying to shake her awake. "_Cameron_." Thirteen said louder.

"Stop!" Cameron groaned as she leaned even further into the doctor. "Stop yelling…" Thirteen rolled her eyes and tried to sit down with Cameron in her arms.

When Thirteen finally sat down, she rested her head on the wall of the elevator.

"Why are you sleeping on me?" Thirteen whined as she tried to push Cameron away.

"You're comfortable." Cameron cooed. She was laying on Thirteen's stomach now. Thirteen closed her eyes. She decided to just let the blonde lay there, it wasn't _terribly_ uncomfortable.

Against her better judgment, she started to comb her fingers through the blonde locks covering the beautiful face of the woman on her stomach.

Cameron moaned slightly, without thinking. Thirteen noticed it and a wicked thought grabbed her attention.

_Remy_, Thirteen thought to herself. _You're bad._ She smirked to herself.

"Remy?" Cameron said as she opened her eyes slightly, shifting her body so she was facing the ceiling of the elevator.

"Yeah?" Remy asked, looking down at the blonde.

Cameron sat up slowly and met eyes with Remy. "You're stunning." She touched the other woman's face. Thirteen sucked in a sharp breath. 

"Cameron…" Thirteen said cautiously as Cameron leaned in closer to her. "Cameron, you don't know what you're do-" Thirteen was cut off by Cameron's lips crashing into hers. Thirteen tried to push Cameron off her but Cameron just pushed harder until Thirteen's back was on the floor of the elevator.

Thirteen couldn't help but chuckle. "I thought you were tired." She whispered to the blonde.

"I thought you were _bi_." Cameron shot back, tearing at Thirteen's blouse, trying to get it unbuttoned. Thirteen kissed her back, still shocked at what was happening.

"Cameron," She tried to say between kisses. "Cameron-" She tried again. Cameron's hand finally touched Thirteen's flat stomach. The warm skin on hers made Thirteen moan. She felt her lower abs tingling as Cameron's hand drifted upward. "Cameron…" Thirteen said less frantically.

"What?" Cameron finally responded, annoyed.

"You're so tired you're not going to remember this." Thirteen breathed out. "Or worse, regret it."

"Remy," Cameron said as she stared into the brunette's vixen like eyes. "I won't forget this."

"But you will regret it." Thirteen said as she tried to sit up.

Cameron kissed Thirteen and lowered her to the floor again. Cameron moved one of her legs in between Thirteen's. "Remy, please, let's just cross that bridge when we get to it, if we get to it."

Thirteen felt Cameron hand working its way around her waist and she arched into the touch. Thirteen kissed the blonde again with more force. She slipped her tongue into Cameron's mouth, loving the feeling.

Cameron moaned deeply. Thirteen's hands found their way to Cameron's pants zipper. Thirteen slipped her hand into the older woman's lingerie and felt her warm wetness. Thirteen chuckled into Cameron's ear, making the blonde shiver.

"You're already that wet for me?" Thirteen whispered into Cameron's ear, her lips touching the lobe ever so softly.

Cameron was about to respond until she felt Thirteen's hand start moving. Cameron's body arched and she moaned hungrily. She flipped herself on her back, pulling Thirteen on top of her.

Thirteen nuzzled her head into Cameron's neck, kissing and sucking it. The brunette moved her fingers faster, pressing into Cameron, who's following moan was always louder than her last. Thirteen rubbed Cameron's clit, making the older doctor cry out and kiss Thirteen hard on the lips, needing the contact of the younger woman's lips and tongue. Thirteen's finger movements sped up and Cameron's breathing and whimpers became frantic.

Cameron clung to Thirteen for dear life. Cameron could feel her stomach muscles tightening and her body's senses on live wire.

Thirteen felt Cameron cum hard. Thirteen let her ride it out, sucking her neck. She wanted to leave her mark on this girl. Cameron whimpered and moaned heavily, clinging to Thirteen's shirt.

Thirteen let Cameron settle down and little but never stopped kissing her.

Cameron pulled away from her and then lied on her back. She looked at the brunette staring at her with fixed striking eyes.

"You're amazing Remy." Cameron breathed out. Her chest raised and lowered. Remy smiled and pulled Cameron close to her.

"You need to sleep." Thirteen said.

Cameron nuzzled her head into Remy's neck, kissing lightly; sending shivers down the younger girl's spine.

"Cameron," Thirteen whispered.

No response. Thirteen felt warm breath on her neck. She realized Cameron went to sleep.

"You're more amazing." Thirteen whispered. She felt Cameron's lips lingering on her neck and couldn't think of a better feeling.


End file.
